Half-Blood Academy
by Curious Pines
Summary: okay, so here's an AU where instead of camps there are schools for demigods. At their respective ages, a demigod is sent a letter on their destined birthday explaining how their unknown parent is an Olympian god and that they have been admitted to Half-Blood Academy/New Rome Tech (depending on whether or not they are Greek or Roman). I hope you all like this as much as I do!
1. Chapter 1: He Didn't Feel Half-Immortal

**A/N:** okay, so here's an AU where instead of _camps_ there are _schools_ for demigods. At their respective ages, a demigod is sent a letter on their destined birthday explaining how their unknown parent is an Olympian god and that they have been admitted to Half-Blood Academy/New Rome Tech (depending on whether or not they are Greek or Roman). The different dorms are sorted by god, sub level gender for Greeks, and cohort, sub-level gender for Roman. This will be going between characters' point-of-views so I'll add whose POV it is for each chapter.

Now of course, I'm not writing this for the AU, I'm writing this to introduce a Solangelo specific Half-Blood Academy thing, which I suppose I could have just wrote right off the bat, but that's not how I roll. I tend to over-complicate things. I was all like 'Nope! Too late, committed myself to the intro idea, no going back!' So here goes something.

Review with ideas/comments/likes/dislikes!

 **Chapter 1**

 **He Doesn't** ** _Feel_** **Half-Immortal…**

 **Percy Jackson's POV**

Percy was enjoying his twelfth birthday party… until the magic letter blew through the window and landed in the punch.

He had been doing what he did every year: watching movies and playing board games with his mom and enjoying their time together. Ms. Jackson worked at a candy shop called Sweet on America so she could afford to keep her and her son afloat, but she always took the day off for Percy's birthday. She had recently divorced his step-dad, Smelly Gabe, though she never told him why exactly and he never bothered asking too much. As long as he was gone.

It was while they were laughing over some inside-jokes and munching blue birthday cake and blue punch that the fateful event took place. Percy had gotten up to refill his cup and was in the middle of it when a fresh ocean breeze blew through the window. It struck Percy as odd because in the middle of New York, you don't get much of that. In fact, you don't get that _period_. Then the envelope fluttered in on the breeze. Percy attempted to catch it, but it was too late. The paper was already floating in the punch. He muttered in frustration and removed the letter, drying it out as best he could before taking it over to his mom in the dining room. But when he showed her the blue-stained letter, she didn't seem at all surprised. She actually looked like she had expected it to come, like one might expect a long-awaited package to come in the mail. After a few minutes of insistence, Ms. Jackson finally convinced Percy to open it. He gingerly popped off the intricate wax seal, noticing what appeared to be a pitchfork-no, not a pitchfork, a trident-pressed into it, before sliding out the parchment. It was enveloped almost completely in a cloud of blue and Percy suspected it hadn't come that way. Since he was dyslexic, he had his mom read it aloud.

"Dear Perseus Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been admitted into Half-Blood Academy. This is where you will train to become a great hero alongside your fellow demigods. As of today you are officially claimed by Poseidon, god of the sea. For your insured protection, transportation will be sent to take you to the school. A pamphlet has been provided to explain any unanswered questions. You have already been officially transferred to the academy.

Good day,

~Headmaster Chiron"

Sally Jackson took a deep, giddy breath and gazed at her son with excitement. "Congratulations, Percy. You're a half-blood!"

 **A/N:** okay, so I didn't want to stop there exactly, but it seemed like a pretty cliffhanger-y place to leave off and I absolutely love those! I must live up to the legacy of the Cliffhanger King, Rick Riordan.

Good luck and good exploring,

~Curious Pines


	2. Chapter 2: What's the Big Three?

**Chapter 2**

 **What's… the Big Three?**

 **Percy's POV**

The Pegasus drawn chariot that was sent to pick him up was shocking enough, along with the discovery that he could speak freaking horse! But that paled in comparison to the school itself.

As Percy stepped off the chariot shouldering the bag that he received along with the ride, his jaw dropped. The courtyard along was bigger than his entire block and full of grazing pegasi, the occasional fountain, plenty of colorful flower bushes, kids in orange t-shirts, and guys playing pipes who appeared to have… goat legs? He wondered if he was dreaming. Or hallucinating. This was insane! On the way he had read over the pamphlet included with the letter. Apparently he was a demigod-a half mortal, half god. Oh, and that the Greek gods were real. Can't forget that key piece of information. So apparently there are these three big-shot gods who aren't supposed to have kids. One of which happened to be Poseidon. Great. So he was some sort of mythological hybrid _and_ he wasn't supposed to exist. Some birthday.

The Pegasus trotted away with the chariot in tow, leaving Percy just standing there, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Just before he settled on asking someone for help, one of the goat-legged guys trotted over with a big dumb smile on his face. Percy was surprised to see it was his friend from his other school, Grover.

"Hey, Percy! How was the ride?" He called cheerfully. Percy stared at him, mouth open.

"Umm… uh…" He couldn't get his stupid mouth to get the words out. What he wanted to say was 'OH MY GOSH GROVER YOU'RE A GOAT! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?!' but that wasn't exactly how it worked out.

"Yeah, I know, I'm half goat. Technically I'm called a satyr. Anyway, welcome to Half-Blood Academy! Let's go on a tour." Before Percy could protest, Grover grabbed his arm and dragged him along on the grand tour. "So this is the main courtyard. This is the front hall. Those are the dorms. That's the laundry room. There's the dining pavilion out there in the back courtyard. Those are the temples for the gods. There's the stables for the pegusi. That's the chariot-race track. Over there is the amphitheater. Here we have the canoe lake. That's the training fields. Over here we have the forest-and fair warning, it's stocked with monsters, so never go in without a friend or without telling someone you went. Anyway! Here are the classrooms. Classrooms. Classrooms. Classrooms! Classrooms. Labs. Equipment rooms and storage. And here's the entrance to the attic. Never go into the attic unless Headmaster Chiron tells you to. Not if you value your sanity. So! Let's get you unpacked in your new room!" Grover showed Percy all of it in what seemed like seconds, but he just knew it had to have been hours.

Once they were in the dorm halls, Grover opened a door labeled 'Poseidon' and led Percy to a common room with an under the sea theme to it. There was a snack bar stocked with soda and candy, multiple blue leather couches, a flat-screen TV, a gaming console, and a view of the canoe lake, plus a bunch of other stuff. Percy thought he might explode trying to describe it all to himself.

"Welcome to the Poseidon 'cabin.'" He smiled a little at that. "This is the main room for children of Poseidon. Over to the left is the boys rooms and the right is the girls rooms." Grover went on.

Percy blinked, trying to get his mind working again. "Wait, so there are other Poseidon kids?" He asked semi-excitedly. But the look of pity Grover gave him told him otherwise.

"No. It's just you." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You're the only known living child of the Big Three." Percy frowned.

"Living...?" But Grover just ushered him to the boys' quarters.

"The bathrooms are over there, pick any bunk you like. Your schedule is in the provided bag from the chariot. Ask around for me if you need anything and good luck settling in! Bye!" Then Grover dashed off, leaving a confused Percy in his empty room.

 **A/N:** another hour, another chapter done. Heheh.

Anyway…

Good luck and good exploring,

~Curious Pines


	3. Chapter 3: Who's The New Kid?

**A/N:** if it's in all italics, then it's a flashback.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Who's The New Kid?**

 **Annabeth Chase's POV**

As Annabeth did her two PM training session with her best friend, Luke Castellon, she started to realize fully that something funny was going on. Students kept whispering about 'the new kid.' Apparently his dad was supposed to be Poseidon, though that would be against the truce between the Big Three. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She thrust her knife against Luke's sword, spinning blade over blade until Luke was forced to drop his. An old trick he taught her.

Leaning on one of the arena seats, she smiled almost premeditatedly as he scrambled for his lost weapon. "So. There's supposedly a new kid here? One of the Big Three's kid?" She began, nonchalantly, amused at seeing her friend, the most skilled swordsman in the academy, disarmed by her.

Luke had just retrieved the fallen sword and was walking back over, a look of mock defeat on his face. "Oh, yeah. His name's Percy Jackson. Just arrived today. You know, he was actually discovered by Grover?" Annabeth's storm-gray eyes widened in astonishment.

"What a coincidence… Grover's really lucky." She breathed. Grover was the satyr that had discovered her and Luke. As well as an old lost friend… _the man had one eye. Just one big brown eye. It was his fault. The man with one eye_ … She blinked, bringing herself back to the present, chasing away the last haunting cobwebs of the memory with a shake of her head. "Anyway, how does a snack sound?" She suggested, playing with a coil of blonde hair that had slipped free from her ponytail.

"Sounds great! We'll go to my place this time." Luke said, smiling. The scar on his face rippled in a funny way and a smile tugged at Annabeth's own lips at that. The bell rang signifying the end of classes and the two raced of down the path from the training arena to the Hermes common room, neither of them looking back.

 **A/N:** sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to introduce Annabeth and Luke real quick. I'll try for a longer chapter next.

Review with some ideas. I'm debating over having Annabeth and Percy meet or introducing another of the existing characters.

Good luck and good exploring

~Curious Pines


	4. Chapter 4: I Just Came to Say Hello

**Chapter 4**

 **I Just Came to Say Hello**

 **Annabeth's POV**

The day was uneventful. Annabeth sat through her classes, studied, completed her homework, trained, and still had way too much time to spare. She thought back to the arrival of the new Big Three kid and realized she had never actually _met_ the guy. He was a Poseidon kid, right? Probably ADHD and dyslexic like other half-bloods. That likely meant he was still trying to finish his homework. Being an Athena kid, Annabeth was great with academics.

She hummed in thought. "Maybe I'll go see what exactly everyone's been talking about."

Annabeth strolled past her siblings as they wrapped up their own homework, grabbing a gummy owl from one of the candy jars in the Athena commons, then walked out the door. No one questioned her. She was head counselor of the Athena demigods. And if they had, she could have just told them it was counselor business and that it was no big deal. This Percy kid being the only known demigod child of Poseidon meant he was automatically head counselor, so she wouldn't be lying. And why would she need to anyway? She was just going to talk to him and that was all.

Annabeth passed the Hephaestus commons, Ares commons, Demeter commons, growing closer to the shell-encrusted doors of the Poseidon commons. It seemed like forever as she crossed the halls towards the doors, passing a few other demigods on their way back from the canoe lake (or at least she assumed that's where they were returning from, considering they were soaked in lake water) before at last reaching the doors. She reached out hesitantly and knocked on the door. The sound of someone playing a video game came from inside. Then the sound stopped like someone hit the pause button and was replaced by nearing footsteps. Then the door opened and a boy who looked about Annabeth's age with black hair that glinted an almost navy blue in the light and deep green eyes stood beside it. Annabeth would never admit it, but she actually thought he looked kind of cute in a lost puppy, I-could-whoop-your-butt-in-water-sports-any-day kind of way.

"Yo, Annabeth!" Someone called from inside the commons. She peered inside and noticed Grover struggling to sit up in a blue bean bag with a slice of vegetarian pizza in his hand.

"Hey, Grover," she replied absently, "so you're Percy Jackson? I've heard a lot about you." Annabeth leaned against the one closed door. Her tone was friendly enough, though her stormy eyes were doubtlessly unsettling the other demigod.

He rubbed the back of his neck with slight discomfort. "Err, yeah. And you're Annabeth Chase. Grover's told me about you." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at Grover, who was still busy wrestling with his bean bag and pizza. She hummed at that, her visage icy calm, not revealing anything about her thoughts.

"Really?" She murmured. Grover was now flat on his face, furry hindquarters on the bean bag, trying to get a bite of his pizza slice.

Annabeth couldn't help laughing at the sight and Percy laughed, too.

"Here, buddy, let's get you upright again." Percy snorted. He strode over to where Grover was tussling with the bean bag and helped his friend upright. Grover only seemed interested in his pizza, though.

"Thanks, Percy." Grover said absently, gobbling down the long-awaited pizza slice.

Annabeth smiled at the scene. She figured this was her cue to go, and turned, starting her walk back to her own commons a little dubiously.

Percy hesitated after helping the satyr and looked over at Annabeth, who was about to take her leave.

"Hey!" He called. Annabeth stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder. "I have another controller, if you wanna join us?" He offered a little sheepishly. Annabeth smiled. She had thought a child of one of the Big Three would be a little snobby and condescending, but the boy before her seemed a little more lost and uncomfortable, like he just needed a friend in this confusing new world he had been recently introduced to.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." She replied, joining in with the two boys even though her intentions were simply to say hello.

And in no time the three were practically best friends, whooping each other's butts at Mario Kart and laughing and binge eating blue gummy sharks to the background noise of Grover struggling to sit up. And none of them cared that it was getting late and it was a school night, they simply kept playing until curfew and then set up a meeting time for tomorrow.

Life was simple.

But not for long…

 **A/N:** hope you enjoyed! I'm having a hard time multitasking all my progressing fan-fics so my updates might get a little slow.

Good luck and good exploring

~Curious Pines


End file.
